stjarnornaskrigfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
The New Jedi Order: Balance Point
* 3 juli 2001 |mediatyp=Inbunden/pocketbok |sidor=333 |isbn=0345428579 |era=New Jedi Order era |tidslinje= 26 ABYThe Essential Reader's Companion |serie=The New Jedi Order'' |föregås=''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' |följs=''The New Jedi Order: Recovery'' }} ' ''The New Jedi Order: Balance Point ' är en roman skriven av Kathy Tyers, utgiven av Del Rey i oktober 2000 och Michael Cumpsty är uppläsare för ljudboken. Utgåvor USA * ISBN 0345428579; 31 oktober 2000, Del Rey, inbjnden, 333 sidor. * ISBN 0375416242; 31 oktober 2000, Random House Audio,2 kassetter (3 timmar). * ISBN 0345428587; 3 juli 2001, Del Rey, pocketbok, 384 sidor. Resten av världen * ISBN 009941029X; 3 augusti 2001, Arrow Publishing, pocketbok (Storbritannien), 384 sidor. * ISBN 0712684964; 2000, Century, inbunden (Australien), 333 sidor. * ISBN 978-80-252-0978-3; 14 januari 2009, EGMONT ČR, pocketbok på tjeckiska (''Nový řád Jedi. Bod rovnováhy), 264 sidor. Texten på baksidan Inbundna versionen Baksidan In the aftermath of one tragedy, will a Jedi's search for redemption lead to yet another? Insidefliken There is no place to channel the flood of refugees fleeing the murderous Yuuzhan Vong but the overcrowded planet Duro, poisoned by centuries of technological excess. Fortunately a deal is struck: In exchange for a new home, the refugees will work to restore the planet to health, under the watchful eye of Leia Organa Solo While tempers flare between the Duros and the New Republic, Han Solo, his son, Jacen, and the Ryn called Droma arrive to keep the peace. They are unaware that Leia is on Duro...and that Skywalker|Luke], Mara, and Anakin are on their way, searchning for a missing Jedi apprentice. And none realize that the Yuuzhan Vong have chose this embattled planet as the next target in their brutal coreward thrust. Now, as the fragile stability on Duro threatens to collapse into violence, Jacen Solo must face his greatest dilemma: At what point does the use of power become aggression? Whatever he decides, his next step could tip the galaxy destiny toward the light or toward darkness - with the life of someone he loves hanging in the balance... Ljudboken The epic, multi-part, New York Times bestselling Star Wars series, The New Jedi Order, continues with this second original hardcover adventure! The New Jedi Order: Vector Prime, the launch book of The New Jedi Order, was a New York Times hardcover bestseller for four weeks, with nearly 200,000 copies in print and 25,000 copies in audio. Han Solo and Leia Organa Solo work to help refugees flooding in to the planet of Duro from the Rim worlds. However the dreaded Vuuzhan Vong have chosen Duro as their next target. Jacen Solo, working at his father's side, finds himself on the horns of a dilemma: how to reconcile using the Force as a tool for good, yet still fight the evil invaders. He mst make the right choice, for the future of his family - and possibly of the New Republic itself - hangs in the balance... Pocketversionen '''In the aftermath of one tragedy, will a young Jedi's search for redemption lead to yet another? There is no place to channel the flood of refugees fleeing the murderous Yuuzhan Vong but the overcrowded planet Duro, poisoned by centuries of technological excess. Fortunately a deal is struck: In exchange for a new home, the refugees will work to restore the planet to health, under the watchful eye of Leia Organa Solo. While tempers flare between the Duros and the New Republic, Han Solo, his son, Jacen and the Ryn called Droma arrive to keep the peace. They are unaware that Leia is on Duro…and that Luke, Mara and Anakin are on their way, searching for a missing Jedi apprentice. And none realize that the Yuuzhan Vong have chosen this embattled planet as the next target in their brutal coreward thrust. Now, as the fragile stability on Duro threatens to collapse into violence, Jacen Solo must face his greatest dilemma: At what point does the use of power become aggression? Whatever he decides, his next step could tip the galaxy's destiny toward the light or toward darkness—with the life of someone he loves hanging in the balance… Synopsis Framträdande Bakom kulisserna Omslagsgalleri Bibliografi Noter och Referenser Externa länkar